


If One Smile

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Action (Cartoon), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One new smile formed on the Sewer King's face after he remembered a pet alligator's recent demise.





	If One Smile

I never created Sewer King.

One new smile formed on the Sewer King's face after he remembered a pet alligator's recent demise and eggs hatched.

THE END


End file.
